The present disclosure relates to sending audio across a plurality of speakers.
When a plurality of devices are in communication with a computer device, there may be a plurality of speakers that may output audio for an application. As such, depending on where the application may be located, speakers of the devices may need to be selected to output the audio. Moreover, as new applications are opened, the selected speakers may need to be updated for the various applications.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in sending audio across a plurality of speakers.